Spartie
by PrettyLittleLiarsFanatic
Summary: This is about the relationship of Artie Abrams and mysterious new comer Spencer (Most of the original New Directions are in this Blaine, Mr Shue, Sue, and Coach Beiste) Spencer has a secret but the New Directions can't figure out what. The only things I own are Spencer/her family,and they are purely fictional. I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS Rated T for mild language & mature themes
1. Chapter 1 A morning in the life of Artie

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 1~ a Morning in the Life of Artie-G

*Artie's POV*

I was awoken to my phone blasting Kanye at 6:20AM Monday morning. I don't usually get up this early but the New Directions have an emergency rehearsal. Regionals are coming up pretty soon and according to Rachel we need to work double time to insure our win. Apparently "Vocal Adrenaline" is tight. I offered Artie-G's mad rapping skills but I was shot down.

"Dad I'm ready to go" I yelled twenty minutes later while I was slipping into my jacket.

"Alright son" he called back. I wheeled on out to the van. Dad came out and opened the door for me. I rolled up the ramp and buckled myself in.

The ride there was very quiet, so I started thinking about my relationship status. Artie-G is not doing so well with the ladies right now. Got dumped by Tina for Mike, ruined things with Brittany, then she ended up with Santana. I really need some arm candy. But I can't mess it up this time. I like this one girl on the Cheerios but she taunts me daily for being in the chair so I don't think she's up for all this.

The school parking lot is deserted except for 4 cars; Finn's, Quinn's, Santana's and, Mike's. Pretty much everyone car pools each other. So I'm the last one to get there, as usual. It's sort of depressing how they can all get together and drive somewhere without having their dad to drive them. Don't get me wrong, my dad's great. He drives me anywhere I ask him to, I just wish I could go places without having to ask him to take me.

He got out and opened the door for me. I wheel down the ramp and start towards the school's ramp. "Thanks dad" I call, "See you later."

He got back in and waved good-bye before pulling out.

I checked my watch it flashed 6:59. Crap, I have less than a minute to get to the choir room before Rachel starts calling me demanding I get here immediately or I'm kicked out.

I roll as fast as I can, and I get there just in time, greatly out of breath, but in time. Blaine is waiting at the door for me, with a cup of coffee from the café on campus, and a smile. I smiled back and graciously took it.

Rachel wasted no time dishing out orders. "Okay everyone I know it's a little bit earlier than usual, but regionals are coming up, we need to practice. So, we have our set list let's go straight down the line. Starting with the duet Finn and I are singing. Finn, from the top." She ordered.

For the next forty five minutes we practiced our songs for regionals; Call Me Maybe, I Kissed a Girl, Lean on Me, and for our finale, Don't Stop Believing. After Mercedes belted out the last line of the song, we heard someone clapping. I was facing the seats, so I wheeled around and saw the prettiest new girl I've ever seen.

"This is a closed rehearsal" Rachel informed her snootily.

"Sorry, I heard voices and was curious." She said shyly. She held out her hand to Rachel. "I'm Spencer, I was wondering if someone could show me the way to the office? I'm new here and I need to sign in."


	2. Chapter 2 Spencer

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 2~ Spencer

*Artie's POV*

"I'll do it" I immediately volunteered. I wheeled over to her and held out my hand. "I'm Artie Abrams, follow me."

"Okay, thanks everyone" Spencer called.

We started down the hall towards the office. "So what brings you to Lima?" I asked making conversation.

"Mostly my car" she joked,

I laughed. I love girls who can make me laugh. "I mean why did you move here?"

"I know what you meant, that was just me making an ass of myself. My parents wanted a change, they've always wanted to live in a small town, but I didn't realize they meant this small when they said small."

"Yeah, Lima's about as small as you can get." I agreed.

We reached the office. Spencer tried the door but it was locked.

"The principal must not be here yet." I suggested.

"You and your friends must love school, if you guys come before the principal" Spencer joked.

I rolled my eyes, "all thanks to Rachel Berry. She's the one that bit your head off. Sorry about that by the way."

"Oh no problem, she's passionate about what she does, nothing wrong with that. Are you guys like the school choir or something? I heard you guys singing, you're really good, you especially."

I'm pretty sure I blushed. "Thanks, and no not choir, we are the top losers of this school, also known as glee club."

"I'm sure you guys aren't losers" she said.

"We get slushies dumped on us daily." I admitted. I really like her and want us to hang out but I don't want this for her.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, I had 18 dumped on me at one time, a while ago, it was horrible. I couldn't get the damn stuff out of my pants until I got home."

She laughed. "Sorry," she said guiltily.

"It's fine"

Mr. Figgins walked into the office about five minutes later. He looked at Spencer. "You must be Ms. Stevenson, come in." He gestured.

"Well Artie, thanks for getting me here, I'll let you get back to glee club, I don't want Rachel to get mad at you."

"Okay, good luck today" I wheeled around.

"Artie" she called. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can I eat lunch with you? I don't know anyone else, and I don't want to be the loner eating by herself."  
"I wouldn't eat with us if I were you, it will not give you a good first impression on the other students" I warned.

"Well," she started "let's say I don't care what they think…" she smirked.

I grinned back at her "Then I will meet you at the cafeteria doors at 12:00"

"See you then," she smiled one last time and shut the office door.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunchtime

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 3~ Lunchtime

*Spencer's POV*

At 12:00, I made my way to the cafeteria. WMHS isn't a very big school, so it wasn't that hard to find. When I got there, I stood at the cafeteria doors and waited, just like Artie said.

Five minutes later, I was the only one not eating. I checked my phone again to make sure I had the right time. Yup, I did.

I can't believe it! I am so stupid to actually think I was going to have someone to hang out with the first day of school. No one likes the new kid. Artie and his friends are probably outside somewhere right now laughing hysterically at how I fell for it.

Just as I was about to leave, as I saw Artie being wheeled out of the cafeteria by a boy with wearing a bow tie and a LOT of hair gel. Artie was holding two salads in his hand.

When they reached me, the boy with the hair gel introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Blaine" he said holding out his hand. "You must be Spencer"

I shook his hand. "It's really nice to meet you Blaine."

Artie held out one of the salads. "Here, I didn't know what you liked so I just got a garden salad. Because I'm in the chair, I get to go to lunch five minutes early. I wanted to surprise you but I got trampled trying to get out, so that's where Blaine comes in." He admitted.

I took the salad and took out my wallet. "Artie how much was it?"

He shook his head. "No don't worry about it, it's my treat. Think of it as a really random welcoming present."

"Are you sure?" I asked caving.

"Yes, now thank me and eat the damn salad." He winked.

"Well thank you very much, I appreciate it."

"Well, my work here is done, I have to go find Kurt" Blaine piped in. "He's my boyfriend." He informed me. "Spencer you should stop by the choir room after school. We are having a glee club meeting. You should come! Artie and I can introduce you to all our glee club friends. Plus we can always use another singer." He added slyly.

"I'm not sure, I think I will be way to out of place."

"Spencer, that's the good thing about glee club. You are NEVER out of place. We have all kinds of people in glee club."

He walked away.

"I like him." I commented.

"Blaine's cool." Artie replied. "So how's your first day going?"

"Good so far, though, I'm not sure about Coach Sue. I ran into her accidentally in the hall on the way to the bathroom, and she called me a 'Peroxide bleached bitch who wasn't fooling anyone with my obviously sock stuffed bra'. I don't think school administrators are supposed to say things like that."

"Don't worry about her. She has a nickname for everyone. I'm either 'gimpy' or 'half-man'. Blaine's boyfriend Kurt; is Porcelain."

"She sounds great."

We started to laugh and got to chatting endlessly about each other.

Before we knew it, the five minute warning bell rang.

"Well, I've got to roll, but can I count on you to come to the glee meeting?" Artie asked.

I laughed at his pun. "I don't think I'm welcome."

"Listen, what is your last class after school? I will meet you there, and you will be my honorary guest."

I sighed. I don't know how I can say no to him. Not because I pity him for being in the chair, but because he's so adorable. His nerdy glasses are so sexy.

The homeroom bell rang. "English in room 226" I told him as I walked back to my locker.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Glee Club

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 4~ Meeting the Glee Club

*Spencer's POV*

*Standing outside the choir room door*

"Artie, are you sure this is okay?" I asked nervously.

"Of course it's okay" he assured me just like he did twenty times on the 2 second walk from the English room to the choir room. "Today you are an honorary new directions member. Who knows, you might like it enough to join?"

"I highly doubt that. I don't sing in front of anyone"

"Well I guess we will have to see if we can't break you down." He took my hand. "Spencer, don't be nervous. Blaine probably told them all about you already anyway. Just walk in, and if you need to, squeeze my hand."

I took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"Hey Mr. Shue," Artie said to a curly haired man standing in front of a whiteboard with the word "Secrets" wrote on it. "This is Spencer, she's new here, and I wanted to bring her here to meet some people."

The curly haired man came over to me and held out his hand. "Hi Spencer, I'm Mr. Shue the glee club director."

I shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Shue" I replied quietly.

I'm usually a very shy person but so far, I haven't felt that way around Artie, Blaine, or Mr. Shue. This school is very friendly.

"Listen up everyone, this is Spencer, she's new to this school, and I want you guys to help her feel welcome around here okay?" Mr. Shue announced.

Blaine and another boy came down. They were holding hands so I'm guessing they're together.

"Spencer, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, this is Spencer, I told you about her earlier." Blaine explained,

Kurt held out his hand. "Hi Spencer, it's very nice to meet you. I think we have geography together. Do you have it fourth period with Principal Figgins?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled. "At least now I know someone in one of my classes."

"Well now you know two." A voice spoke up. "I'm Mercedes, and I'm in that geography class as well."

For the next twenty minutes or so we all got introduced; Rachel is the one who knows what she wants, Finn's the quarterback, Puck is the bad-ass, Mike dances, Santana bitches, Tina is sort of dark and gothic, Quinn is captain of the celibacy club but had a baby last year, and Brittany is, well, Brittany.

"Spencer, we are going to practise our set list for regionals, if you want to stay and listen?" Mr. Shue suggested.

I checked my phone. I'm thirty minutes late home already. I have four missed calls from dad.

"Shoot," I muttered. "Thanks for the offer Mr. Shue, but I have to get home and keep unpacking my things, I'm living out of about ten boxes right now. Another time though!"

"Okay bye, happy unpacking," Mr. Shue replied.

"Bye" I smiled at everyone.

I was almost to the doors when I heard Arties voice. "Spencer hold on a sec, I have to ask you something before you go."

I whipped around "Sure Artie,"

"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid since we've only known each other a day and it's taking everything out of me not to chicken out, but did you want to go to Breadstix with me on Saturday?" He blushed and looked down.

I walked back towards him and grinned. "What time?"

A smile lit up his face. Apparently this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "Meet me there at seven?"  
"I'll be there."

When I got in through the door, I saw Judy (my mother) passed out drunk on the couch as usual.

I heard my dad storm down the stairs the second I laid my bag down. This is not going to be good.

"Hi dad," I said softly.

He grabbed my arm. "You are forty minutes late" he exclaimed furiously. "And you didn't even call."

"Sorry daddy, one of the teachers asked me to stay after school to catch up on some work they did before I got here." I lied.

He slapped me across the face. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies. Get upstairs I don't want to see you anymore tonight."

I ran upstairs tears pouring down my eyes.

Later that night I fell asleep thinking about Artie.


	5. Chapter 5 The Life of Spencer

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 5~ A Morning in the Life of Spencer Stevenson

*Spencer's POV*

At 6:00 my clock quietly plays "Brave" by Sara Barreilles. It's been my alarm since it came out. It's my daily dose of motivation and inspiration. I keep it down low so I don't wake my parents. Sleepily, I make my way out to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Back in, my room, I stop at my mirror to study myself. I'm wearing a tank top and shorts like I always do to bed.. All up and down my arms and legs are cuts and bruises, along with numerous scars. On my cheek is a faint red hand mark from getting hit last night. I have a few scars all over my face. I opened my drawer and pulled out a red hoodie and a pair of grey leggings. I only wear long sleeves and pants to school, even in summer, so no one will see my injuries.

I have to get up extra early every morning to cover up my scars with makeup. Not just the ones on my face, the ones on my hands and neck too. I never wear my hair up. You can never be too sure. I can't risk anyone seeing them. There's no way I'm going back into the foster system. I'm done being shoved around from family to family. It's not the first time I've been abused. Besides no one said life was easy right?

By the time I get my makeup finished, it's time to leave. So I jump in the old car I bought myself not too long ago and head to school. This has been my routine for the past for years of my life.


	6. Chapter 6 Breadstix

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 6 Breadstix

*Artie's POV*

Even though I told Spencer to meet me at seven, I was there at six thirty. At this point I have no idea how punctual she is, so I wanted to make sure I got there before she did, in case she was early.

But I soon found out she is VERY punctual. I was sitting down at the table I had reserved for us, and at 7:00 on the dot, I saw Spencer, looking more beautiful than ever, walk in. I was sitting in the booth, out of my wheelchair, so I couldn't roll over to meet her. So I just waved instead.

She walked over and sat down. "Hi" she breathed.

"Hi" I replied back. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

The waiter came and brought over some menus. "Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked.

We both ordered pepsi. "I'll be over in a few minutes to take your order."

We opened up our menus. "Do you have any suggestions?" Spencer asked.

"The chicken sandwiches are really good." I mentioned.

"Oh, um, I'm vegetarian." She informed me.

I smiled, "Well it's a good think I went with the salad instead of the cheeseburger on your first day."

She laughed.

"They have really good pasta dishes here, and you could ask for the vegan sauce."

"Hmm, sounds good." She closed her menu. "Are you getting a chicken sandwich?"

"Will it make you uncomfortable if I eat meat in front of you?" I questioned.

"Artie, people have been eating meat in front of me my entire life, order the sandwich."

The waiter came over. "Ready?"

We ordered, and fifteen minutes later, our food was here.

We didn't do much talking the first couple minutes we were eating.

"Artie you were right, this is amazing." She commented.

"I know my Breadstix." I winked.

Spencer laughed.

"So Spencer, when did you start being a vegetarian?" I questioned.

Spencer swallowed the penne she had in her mouth. "Well," she started taking a sip of pepsi "I had just turned eleven, young I know. Well, the neighbours living across from me had a pet dog that they used to abuse. After they beat the dog to death, I was scarred, and I was a total advocate for animal rights. Then, not even a week later, my class went on a field trip to a meat processing factory. After that day I swore off meat all together. My parents at the time were totally supportive, as they were already vegans. I haven't gone that far yet though. I love my ice cream too much."

I gave her a strange look. "Your parents at the time?"

A really sickly look came across her face and she turned pale. "Shit" she muttered.

Now I feel really bad for prying. "It's okay you don't need to talk about it."

"Yeah um, don't say anything to anyone about that please. It's something personal I'd rather keep to myself."

"Of course, I understand, you can trust me, I promise." I explained.

"Thanks. So have you lived here your whole life?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yep, same house, same place." I answered.

We made small talk until the waiter brought us some dessert.

"I hope you two have rides home" she said handing me a piece of chocolate cake. "It's pouring outside."

I gave her a thumbs up "I'm covered."

"Um, do you guys happen to have an umbrella or something I could buy? I'm walking." Spencer asked.

"No you're not" I piped up. "Me and my dad are driving you home."

"No Artie, it's fine, I can walk, it's not the end of the world."

"Spencer, for real. There's no way my dad will let you walk home. Now eat your dessert."

She smiled. "I have a car, it's just broke down and I have no idea what's going on with it."

"Take it to Hummel Tires and Lube. That's Kurt's dad's shop. He's really good."

"When I can afford it I will. I don't have a job here yet, and all my savings are going towards college."

"You seem to have it all planned out." I commented.

"All except where I'm going."

"So what are you going to major in?"

"I want to be a social worker." She replied, "do you know what you're going to major in?"

"Directing."

"Sweet." She said excitedly. "You better be inviting me to your first movie premiere."

"Cross my heart." I promised.


	7. Chapter 7 Busted (Almost)

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 7~ Busted… (Almost)

*Spencer's POV*

* * *

_**I Just quickly want to thank you guys for reading, and following Spartie. I'd also like to thank Alex B. Goode for the reviews, I really appreciate it. And with that, enjoy Chapter 7 of Spartie...**_

* * *

Artie's phone buzzed. "My dad's here" he said. "We are bringing you home."

"Artie for real, it's fine, I can walk" I looked at him struggling to get out of the booth, into his chair. "Do you need any help?" I asked concerned.

Artie looked at me clearly embarrassed. "I can usually do it myself," he explained "but they changed the tables, so now they're too low."

I took that as a yes, so I carefully lifted him out of the booth into his chair. He whipped out his wallet, tossed some money on the table. I also took out some money.

He was going to leave the restaurant when I grabbed his hand. "Artie, here" I tried to hand him the money. "For my salad."

He shook his head. "This was a date. I'm paying. If you want to return the favour, let us drive you home with no kicking and screaming."

I rolled my eyes. "Next time we go out, I'm paying, I owe you."

"Oh, we're going out again?" Artie asked innocently.

I blushed, "Only if you want to."

"Oh, I do. Now, if you don't want a ride home, you're going to have to beat me outside." He said, grinning as he took off out to a blue van waiting in the parking lot."

I raced out after him, but that guy is fast. Half way over to them, I heard Artie explaining my situation to his dad.

His dad held out his hand. "Hi Spencer, I'm Artie's dad. I hear you need a ride home?"

I blushed. (I blush a lot) "I don't live far from here, I can walk, and I really don't want to cause any trouble."

"Spencer, the only trouble you would cause me, is guilt and stress, if I let you walk home by yourself tonight. I have lots of room."

"Are you sure?" I soon realised there was no getting out of this.

"Of course,"

"Well, okay." I climbed into the van, and sat next to a smirking Artie. "I hope you're happy," I groaned.

"I am."

The light in the van was still on, so we could still see each other, perfectly. As it started to fade I saw the look on Artie's face change. "Spencer, what happened?"

I looked down, just in time to see that the makeup from my hands and neck, and God knows where else had run off, and now some of my bruises were visible.


	8. Chapter 8 The Kiss

_***** IMPORTANT NOTE!:::: SPENCER'S DAD SAYS SOME OFFENSIVE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER, I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE BY ANY MEANS.**_

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 8~ the Kiss

*Spencer's POV*

Thankfully, the lit dimmed fast enough so Artie wouldn't see the look of pure terror on my face.

"Oh t-that" I stammered. "That's nothing. First when we moved here, I was carrying too many boxes into my room at the same time, so I didn't notice that my dad had already brought my rolled up rug into my room, and I tripped over it. Thankfully, I mostly landed on my bed so I wasn't hurt too badly."

This seemed to satisfy his mind because he didn't ask any more questions, so he must not have seen the ones on my face. But to be sure, I started giving Mr. Abrams very detailed instructions on how to get to my house just to be safe.

"Oh, I know that street!" Mr. Abrams exclaimed. "I have a friend that lives one street over."

I could feel my face getting hot when we pulled up into my street. I live on the worst street in Lima. Embarrassed, I pointed to (of course,) the darkest, dingiest house on the street. It looks like something from a horror movie. "Over there" I said quietly.

Artie's dad pulled in my driveway and got out of the van. "I'll give you too a minute." He said winking at Artie.

Artie grinned mischievously.

I got out of my seat and knelt in front of him. "Artie, can you please not tell anyone about my house? It's so embarrassing. That's why I didn't want you to see it."

"Spencer, you have nothing to be embarrassed about at all! But my lips are sealed."

I took his hands in mine. "Artie, this has been the best night I've had in a very long time. Thank you"

He smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

Then, something magical happened! Artie took my face in his hands, and kissed me! And for a few brief, precious moments, all the things going wrong in my life were gone. I was living in a nice house, with nice parents, who actually weren't abusive alcoholics. All that was gone, it was just me and Artie.

He broke of the kiss when Mr. Abrams climbed back into the car. I smiled at him. "Artie, we've got to go, I have to stop in Fred's house on the way home, he's wanted me to go in for a while." He looked apologetic at Artie.

"Ugh, Fred, really? He's such a jerk."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll try not to stay too long."

"Um, Mr. Abrams, is your friend Fred the one that lives one street over?" I asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well, Artie could stay here if he wanted while you went visiting, and you could just come get him here." I suggested. "I swear my mom's home, my dad should soon be, and we will leave my door open" I added quickly.

Mr. Abrams laughed. "Don't worry, I trust you guys. Artie, what do you want to do?"

"Dad, I've been unbuckled waiting for you to let me out, since she came up with the idea."

I erupted with laughter while Mr. Abrams let him out. "I'll text you when I leave." He called after Artie as I opened my door for him"

"Mom, we're home" I called nervously, hoping she isn't drunk. We walk into the living room to find mom asleep on the couch. At least she won't be bugging us. I covered her up with a blanket.

"Um, my room's downstairs, but we could hang out here if you want." I said apologetically

"No, it's okay, I can get down to your room." Artie wheeled to the top of the stairs, held on to the rail, slid out of his chair, and butt-scooted down the stairs. "I'm just going to need help getting up" he smiled.

"Artie, you never cease to amaze me," I said chuckling.

Down in my room, I convinced Artie to sit on my bed, while I unpacked boxes. I stacked a bunch of pillows behind him so he could sit up comfortably. He tried to resist but I just brushed him off and went back to my unpacking. The entire time we talked, I was only have engaged in the conversation because I was too busy worrying about what would happen when dad got home. As long as he didn't touch/say anything to Artie, everything will be fine.

"Spencer, I've wanted to ask you about joining the Glee Club again. I don't want you to feel pressured or bugged, but it would be so cool if you joined! They all love you, especially Blaine. Plus, we would get to hang out all the time, and as Blaine said before, we can always use another singer. And you wouldn't have to sing solos and stuff if you were shy, just whatever you're comfortable with…"

I kissed him lightly to stop his rambling. "Artie," I said quietly. "You had me at hang out all the time."

He smiled shyly.

A few minutes later, I heard the front door slam.

"Dad, we're down here" I called sweetly.

"Who's we?" He asked gruffly coming down the stairs.

He stopped in the doorway of my room, and just stared at Artie, then his wheelchair.

I just stood in my closet silently praying he wouldn't say anything.

"Dad this is Artie, my… um… boyfriend" I looked at Artie to see what his reaction was when I said it. I was sure it would make him mad, or scare him off.

But instead, he smiled widely at me. He extended his hand out to dad. "Artie"

My dad shook it. "Nice to meet you Artie, take good care of my girl here okay?"  
They strike up a conversation and I'm just standing there, wide mouthed, and dumbfounded. Who is this person? Because it sure as hell isn't my father.

A few minutes later, dad left.

"He's cool" Artie commented.

"He's not usually like this" I admitted.

Before Artie had a chance to ask any questions, his dad called. Artie was all prepared to start crawling up the stairs.

"Artie, hold on, I'll call my dad, he can carry you up the stairs."

"Spencer, please don't, it's bad enough my own parents have to wait on me as much as they do, your parents don't need to start too. It's embarrassing. It makes me feel so small."

"Artie, it's okay to ask for help, it doesn't make you any less of a person for needing help. Everyone needs help sometimes." I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, call him."

"Dad, can you come help Artie?" I hollered.

He came and carried Artie up the stairs, with me behind him, bringing up his chair.

I walked Artie out to his dad, kissing him before he got in. "I'll see you at school on Monday. And you can tell Blaine I decided to join."

He smiled as they drove off.

When I got back in the house, dad was laughing.

"Dad what's so funny?" I asked suspiciously.

"Him! You're dating a frigging gimp for God sakes! A gimp! Now I have to ask; is it even possible for ole' gimpy to have sex?"

I raised my hand to slap him. "Don't talk about Artie that way. It's mean."

He caught my arm and twisted it back. "You little bitch." He spat on me. "You ever try to lay a hand on me again and you won't have one."

He started beating me, then went outside and slashed my tires. "That'll show you."

I went into my room, locked my door and started sobbing. I tried thinking of Artie, but it didn't help. My life is too terrible to have one night erase it all. I got into bed still sobbing.

The last thought on my mind before I drift off into the place I get peace is; I have no idea what I ever did to deserve the terrible terrible life I have.


	9. Chapter 9 Something's Up

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 9~ Something's Up…

*Artie's POV*

_**Just a couple quick notes. 1) Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing Spartie, it means the world to me**_

_**2) Even though this chapter is very short and seems unimportant, it is a vital part of the next chapter, which will be posted a bit later today. Look forward to it, it`s going to be a good one ! ;)**_

_**3) With that, enjoy Spartie :)**_

I didn't see, talk to, or communicate in any other way with Spencer for three whole weeks. She wasn't at school either, so I figured she went on a vacation, and couldn't talk or something. But when she came back to school on the 21st day, I automatically knew that wasn't the case. When I rolled up to her I could tell she wasn't her usual perky self. She was wearing WAYYYYYYYYY too much makeup, and even still, looked exhausted. I could see a bruise peeking out from underneath her sweater, as she reached up to grab a book from her locker.

I rolled over to her. "Hey Spencer! Where have you been?"

She looked at me, with sad eyes. "I was in a car accident. I got my car fixed, and then I crashed it. I wasn't hurt fatally, but I had a concussion, and the doctor told me to stay home."

I motioned for her to lean down and I gave her a bear hug, and she started to cry. "It was so scary."

I broke off the hug. "Come on, I'm going to go tell Mr. Shue I can't make it to glee club today. I'm taking you home, and I'll stay with you until your parents get home."

"They aren't going to be home until Thursday. My grandma fell down and they have to go visit her. They wanted me to go, but I was having anxiety about getting in a car again so soon, to go so far so I stayed here. Thanks for the offer though Artie."

I thought about it for a second. "Well, pack a suitcase. We have a spare room. My parents won't be home until tomorrow, but I'll call them and explain the situation to them. They won't care."

"Artie, I don't want to put you out."

"Spencer, don't worry about it. It's what boyfriends do." I winked.

She blushed. "Sorry if I made it awkward the other night by using the "b word"."

I took her hand. "I'm glad you did. Let's go."


	10. Chapter10 Life Just Got More Complicated

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 10~ Life Just Got a Bit More Complicated…

*Spencer's POV*

_**Guys, this is literally the chapter I have been sooo pumped to write since I thought of Spartie. I hope you like it as much as I do. Keep on reviewing please!**_

_**Enjoy**_

Three months to the day after my first date with Artie, I found myself sitting on the cover of a school toilet, after throwing up, holding two things in my hand. The Calendar app was open on my phone, which is one of the two things in my hand. I recount the days again. Obviously I'm late but the question is, how late.

In three minutes, I'll know. I know stress can cause you to be late, but I've been sick for a while and my clothes are a little tighter. But, in three minutes, I'll know for sure. For the next, three, longest minutes of my life, I did a mental flashback of what got me into this situation in the first place…

Flashback to my first day at Artie's…

"And here's the guest room. I already called my parents, they said it's perfectly fine for you to stay here."  
"Artie I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me"

"Don't mention it. To be honest, I love having you around. I know we've only actually went on one official date, but I love having you around. It makes me feel, complete. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. Well, I'll let you get settled in, all the drawers and the closet is empty so feel free to use them. I'm going to start supper, are vegan burgers okay?"

"Perfect." I nodded. "Holler if you need any help okay?" I started unpacking my things, feeling a bit guilty about lying to Artie. My parents were nowhere near helping my hurt grandmother. Actually, they are home right now. On Wednesday they plan on going somewhere to do some shady drug thing. I don't know, I don't ask questions about their life. I only know what I hear dad say.

I didn't have much time to feel guilty though because a few minutes later, Artie's smoke alarm went off and I heard Artie yell a string of obscenities.

I rushed out to see Artie waving around a dish towel, trying to put out a small fire that started from a piece of plastic that had burned onto the top of the stove. I grabbed the fire extinguisher that was by the door, and put out the fire.

"You should have hollered dummy," I laughed teasing him.

He puffed out his chest. "That would have harmed my manly ego."

We both laughed.

A while (and no more fires) later, we were both sitting on the couch talking, with the T.V on in the background. The next thing I know, we were getting closer, and closer, until we were kissing. But this kiss was not like the first one. Our first one was soft and shy, whereas this one, full of passion. I felt fireworks the second our mouths collided. Slowly, things started to heat up, and well, I'm sure you know what happened next.

The timer on my phone dinged, bringing me back to reality. I smiled and lightly touched my lips, remembering our chemistry.

I heard someone come into the bathroom, just as I looked down at the second thing in my hand.

When I looked down, all I saw was two lines.

"Spencer," I heard Quinn say, "Are you okay?"

At this point, I'm too distraught to have time to think over what I'm about to do, but on the upside, she could help me. She has gone through this before. "No" I exclaimed basically in hysterics.

I came out of the stall so she could see what was going on. I hid the second item behind my back for minute. "Quinn, you CANNOT under any circumstances breathe a word of this to anyone or anything. Got it?"

She nodded nervously. I pulled the pregnancy test out from behind my back. "I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 11~ Secrets

*Quinn's POV*

_**Guys, it might be a little while before chapter 12, I'm trying to think what should happen in the next chapter. I know everything after that though.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Even though on the inside I was freaking out, I tried to keep my body language as calm as I could because I didn't want to make her worse than she already was. I know from experience that it's a lot easier if you have a rock to lean on, instead a pile of sand.

She was leaning against the stall tears in her eyes, a fear stricken look on her face, and her face so white, you'd swear she was an actual ghost.

I sat down beside her. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Um, not totally, but from the dates I've concocted in my head, and the symptoms I've looked up online I'm guessing somewhere between 7 and 10 weeks."

"I know you just found out but do you know what you're going to do?" I asked gently.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Are you going to keep the baby, adoption, abortion..?"

"OH, adoption all the way. There is no way under any circumstances that I can keep the baby, and abortion is a whole other story, for reasons I'd rather not talk about."

"Of course."

There was a slight awkward silence.

"I guess it's a good thing Artie sent me in here to check on you when you ran out of the choir room sick," I said filling the silence.

She gasped. "Oh my God, Artie! How the hell am I going to tell him about this? He's going to be heartbroken." She started to shake.

"No, no Spencer, it's going to be okay," I soothed. "I've went through this before remember? I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Quinn, what if he wants to keep the baby? What if he tells his parents and they want to keep the baby?"

"Well how bad would that bad really? I know you're young but just out of curiosity, why are you so opposed keeping him or her?"

She took a long time before answering. "I am not in any position to bring a baby into my house right now." She said slowly. "My parents aren't exactly fit to be grandparents. None that I would want my child around anyway."

That got me thinking, about what her home life must be like for her to say something like that. I was about to ask but she cut me off.

"But let's get back in the choir room before people start to worry. And remember, don't say a word!" She said quickly standing up. "Just give me a minute to brush my teeth."

**Artie's POV**

I was starting to wonder what was going on with Spencer, but she and Quinn came back just as I was about to go see what was going on.

Spencer sat on the chair beside me.

"You okay Spence?" I asked concerned.

"Perfectly fine babe, just ate some bad tofu last night" she assured me.

But by the look she gave Quinn a little later, I have a feeling there's something else going on…


	12. Chapter 12 Revealed

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 12~ Revealed.

*Quinn's POV*

For the next couple of weeks, Spencer made sure I didn't tell Artie. She was always asking me if I've said anything yet, and every time Artie and I are alone together, she either comes over or just stares at us. It can get annoying, but I was once in her place, I know how she feels.

But all the while Spencer was worrying about me saying something to Artie I was worrying about something else. I was still thinking about Spencer saying her parents were in no position to be good grandparents or something like that. Every time I try to ask her, I either chicken out, or think it's none of my business so I don't ask.

But one day at glee club I actually got the courage to mention it so I asked Spencer to meet me in the bathroom before she went to the park with Artie afterwards.

She looked at me quizzically, but agreed before taking a seat next to Artie.

The entire glee club meeting, I was not giving the effort I should have been. For regionals to be as close as they are, I should have been giving 210% but I was so nervous about confronting Spencer, that I kept going off pitch and I messed up the lyrics almost every time we tried to start over.

I asked to leave five minutes early because I wasn't feeling well. When I said good-bye, I ran to the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face. I shouldn't be this scared but what if Spencer says her parents are criminals, or drug dealers or something worse?

I didn't have any time to come up with any more possibilities, thank God, because Spencer came in.

"What's going on with you?" Spencer asked. "One minute you were singing and the next you ran out of the choir room like it was on fire."

"Well Spencer, I've been trying to ask you something ever since you told me you were pregnant and I've sort of chickened out ever since, because I'm not sure it's my business."

"Well I'm sure it's not your business but go ahead and ask anyway" she laughed.

"Why would your parents be such bad grandparents? I mean I come from a very religious household and my mom offered to let me keep Beth when she left daddy."

Spencer looked at me weirdly for a few minutes before saying anything. "Quinn, how good are you at keeping a secret?"

"I've kept the fact that you're pregnant a secret haven't I?" I pointed out.

She shook her head. "No, no, no, not like that. This is a secret that, if you didn't keep, a lot of people would get hurt. You would probably never see me again, and neither would Artie or anyone else here."

"Spencer you're really scaring me, what's going on." I begged.

"You have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone, ever. You know those sacred pinkie promises you used to make in Kindergarten? Think of it that way."

"I promise."

She went and locked the bathroom door. "Quinn, I can't tell my parents about my pregnancy because they, my dad especially, has a really bad temper. If you anger him too much, he can sort of… how can I put it, lash out on you."

I gasped and felt the color drain out of my face. "Oh my God Spencer, are you saying he abuses you? Is that why you only wear long clothes?" Everything was falling into place now. "Spencer, we have to tell someone."

"NO! Quinn, you promised remember?"

"Spencer, I can't keep a secret like this. This is harmful to you."

"It's okay because if I tell him I'm with child, he might not hurt me anymore. Quinn, you promised. I can't be put back into the foster system."

"Wait, you were in the foster system before?"

She sighed. "I'm technically still in it. Sit down; I guess I have to tell you everything now."

I sat down beside her while she told me her life story…:


	13. Chapter 13 Spencer's Story

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 13~ Spencer's Story

*Quinn's POV*

**_This chapter was mainly so you guys could get more background on Spencer and her Crap life_**

**_Just a quick update, the next chapter is probably going to be a bit longer (or a lot depending on how it goes). Thank you for reading and reviewing Spartie, and I promise, the end is going to be worth waiting for, _**

**_But you guys have still got quite a bit of story to cover so Enjoy!_**

"Okay, I'm requesting no interruptions and no questions till the end okay?" She asked.

I just nodded my head.

So she started. "It all started when my mom got pregnant at 17, with me. She never wanted kids, especially while she was a teenager, so she attempted abortion. Well, I'm living proof that abortions aren't always 100% effective. That's why I'm so against abortion for my baby.

So anyway, she gave me up for adoption. I was flip-flopped around from family from the time I was born till I was nine. When I was nine, this really nice couple fostered me. I stayed there for a year, before they asked me if I would like to be adopted full time. Of course I said yes.

But when I was twelve, my life was turned upside-down. My parents went to a movie one night, and never came home. The police were in my house the next day, telling me they were hit by a drunk driver and that I had to pack my things and go with them.

This time though, I wasn't put back into foster care. My biological parents reached out to the police and told them they changed their mind and would like to have me back. You normally aren't allowed to do that but apparently I'm a special case.

I didn't want to live with someone who didn't want me in the first place, and I tried to convince my social worker to put me in another foster house or an orphanage or something, but she promised me that they really truly loved me, and would take care of me, and they only reason they gave me up was to try and give me a better life.

I quickly found out that wasn't the reason at all. They were such terrible parents. They only wanted me back so they could get the check every month. To this day they haven't legally adopted me back. But anyway, my mom was drunk all the time, and still is.

From the beginning my dad informed me that he was the boss and I had a listen to him or there was going to be major trouble. They weren't sympathetic in the least about the only people that ever loved me to die. And I've been stuck with these assholes ever since."

Spencer paused to wipe some tears from her eyes.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve this crappy life, but hopefully my Karma is evened out soon, because I can't take much more. I've attempted running away a few times, but they've all ended up in excruciating pain for me in the end. But I WILL get away, just you wait."

I took her hand in mine. "Let me talk to Mr. Schue. Spencer, you can't do this on your own."

She looked away. "I have no other choice."

She stood up. "I have to go, Artie's waiting for me, but I promise. I'm going to tell dad tonight. He wouldn't dare hit me while I'm pregnant. But I'll text you later and tell you how it goes. And don't forget, not a word to anyone."


	14. Chapter 14 Runaway

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 14~ Runaway…

*Spencer's POV*

* * *

**_I know this Chapter was supposed to be long, but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. Let me know in the review section what you think is going to happen_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

My house was dark when I got home from my date with Artie; but then again, isn't it always?

With every being inside my body I was hoping and praying that my parents weren't home. I knew I had to tell them about the baby, but it's a really scary thing. What if what I told Quinn was a lie? Would he ever hit a pregnant person? It's a very scary thing to think about.

But, he was home, and to make things even better, he was half drunk.

I wanted so badly to not tell him, but I made a promise to Quinn, and if I don't do it, she might tell Artie.

I took a deep breath and started. "Daddy, I need to tell you something."

He glared at me. "You only call me daddy when you did something you know you shouldn't have."

I didn't reply.

"Well spit it out, I haven't got all night."

"Well daddy, um, I'm pregnant."

He laughed. "There's no way. You're dating a gimp for God sakes."

I shook my head. "No daddy, it's true. I'm going to have a baby."

It took a minute, but I think it clicked to him that what I was saying was true, especially when tears started to pour from my eyes. "Please don't be mad daddy." I begged.

He started to get madder than I've ever seen him before. He jumped up and knocked a lamp off the side table. "YOU'RE PREGANT?" He roared.

I jumped. "Yes"

He came over and spat in my face. He started calling me a string of obscene, explicit names.

"STOP!" I exclaimed pushing him out of my face. "I figured you of all people would understand, I'm the same age you guys were when mom got pregnant with me!"

"And we tried to deal with the mistake didn't we? What are you doing? Going around parading the fact that you got yourself knocked up 16!"

Hot tears were burning my face. "I'm sorry if I'm not going to 'deal' with my baby the dame way you tried to 'deal' with me. But I am not parading it around. I haven't even told Artie. And I'm done with you abusing me and bullying me all the time. You guys are terrible parents. You don't give two shits about me, you just want the check that comes every month that you shouldn't even get because I am your own damn daughter."

What I told Quinn was a lie. Dad started slapping my arm. "Don't you ever talk that way to me again, I am your father! We are family. Everything that's happened to you, you've gotten because you deserved it."

Then, he did the unthinkable. He smacked my belly.

I cried out. "You may be my father, but we will never be family," I screamed.

I ran to my room and locked my door. It only unlocked from the inside so there was no way he would get in. I grabbed the duffel bag I've kept hidden under my bed for four years, and started packing.

I packed only the essentials; clothes, an extra pair of shoes, my glasses, some toiletries including deodorant, toothpaste and a toothbrush, and some soap, my makeup bag, a hair brush, my phone, and finally, my secret stash of cash no one knew about; six hundred and fifty dollars. Some of it was mine, and some of it I stole.

By the time I had my stuff all packed, it was near one in the morning. I very quietly unlocked my door, and opened it and peaked out. Mom and dad's bedroom door was shut, and I heard someone snoring softly.

I quickly but quietly sped past their room. There was still some room in my bag, so I went to the kitchen. Not that there was a lot to choose from, but I grabbed some food. Just a couple apples, bread, a couple slices of bologna, and three water bottles. That should be enough to get me started before I need to dip into my funds.

I slipped on my sneakers and opened the front door. "This is it," I whispered. "I'm finally getting out."

I stepped out, closed the door, and started to run. Not in anywhere in particular, just away, alone, into the night.


	15. Chapter 15 Missing Person

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 15~ Missing Person

* * *

_**Enjoy Chapter 15 of Spartie.**_

* * *

~The Next Day~

*Artie's POV*

"Have you seen Spencer today?" I asked Quinn at lunch. "She isn't answering her phone."

"No I haven't. Maybe she's sick?" She suggested.

"Quinn, what's going on with you two? I feel like there's something you aren't telling me."

"Nope, not a thing"

"Quinn, I know you're lying, I can tell. Please, if there's something wrong with Spencer I have the right to know, she's my girlfriend."

"Artie there's nothing wrong."

"Then why are you guys acting so secretive?"

She sighed. "Artie, I'm a woman of my word. As much as it kills me not to say anything, I promised Spencer I wouldn't breathe a word. I swear to you its breaking my heart not telling you."

"If you wanted to tell me bad enough, you would have," I exclaimed wheeling away angrily.

"Artie wait." Quinn called. But I didn't turn around. I feel too betrayed.

Over the next few days, I was growing more and more worried. More than the three weeks she was gone because this time, I knew there was something going on. After a full week, I decided to bring it up at glee club.

"Okay guys, this weeks' assignment is regret, so I want all of you to think of something you regret, and sing a song about it."

"Mr. Shue, can I say something?" I piped up.

"The floor is yours Artie," Mr. Shue said.

I rolled to the front of the choir room. "Well, as you guys probably know, Spencer hasn't been in school this week. Some of you are going to think this is stupid but I'm worried. She hasn't been answering her phone, and I think she's keeping something from me. I really care about her, and if you guys could text her or just let me know if you hear from her? Thanks."

I rolled back to my spot.

"Don't worry Artie, I'm sure she's just sick and forgot to let you know." Kurt piped up.

"I hope so."

***Meanwhile***

**~Spencer's POV~**

"What can I do for you miss?" The man behind the counter of 'The Lima Stationary Supply Store' asked me.

"Can I have a pack of fifty sheets of paper and two packages of pens please?"

"Sure thing" He rang me in. "That will be 4.20 please."

I handed him a five dollar bill and took my purchases. "Thank you."

I left the supply store and walked over to the 'Lima Bean'.

I know it's risky walking around in the day like this, but I keep track of the news by reading the newspaper, and my parents haven't filed a missing persons report yet, so I should be safe until they do.

I ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, and sat down at one of the tables. I pulled out a couple pieces of the paper I just bought, and a blue pen.

On the first paper I wrote;

Dear Artie, 

I know by now you are probably worried out of your mind about me. I have not answered your texts in case later the police use them to trace my phone, and find me. I promise I am not in any kind of trouble with the police. I can't explain it all, but you have to trust that I am doing the right thing for me, and that I am safe. Show this letter to know one. If anyone asks you where I am, tell them you haven't heard from me, and you have absolutely no idea where I could possibly be. Except for Quinn, you can tell her, I'm sending her a letter too.

I have a secret I need to tell you, but now is not the right time to do so. I will keep you updated, I swear I will. If you want to do what's best for me, (which I know you will,) you have to keep this a secret. I know it's going to be hard, but in the end it will all work out.

Don't come trying to find me, because you won't be able to. I'm an expert hider and will only be found if I want to be. I'll come back when it's safer, which will be sooner than you think. Being away from you is killing me, but right now it's keeping us both safe. I miss you so much and I'll see you soon,

Love, Spencer xxxx.

P.S. Remember, not a soul other than Quinn, and you don't have to tell her.

As I wrote the last line, a few hot tears spilled onto the paper. I miss him so much, but as I said in the letter. It's a lot safer if he doesn't know where I am.

I didn't write quite as much on the second piece of paper;

Quinn,

It's me. Things didn't go as planned. I had to leave for a little while. I kept up my end of the deal, don't forget yours. I gave a letter to Artie too, make sure he tells NO ONE. If he does it could mean bad news for me.I'll keep you posted on how things are going, and I'll come back as soon as I can.

Spencer,

P.S: I went to a doctor. Turns out, I'm eleven weeks. I must have calculated wrong somewhere.

P.P.S: It's a girl.

I folded both pieces of paper in half, and wrote their names on each. I threw my empty cup in the garbage and set off back to the abandoned train tracks I was staying in the day.

~That Night~

*Still Spencer's POV*

Later that night, I took a bobby pin out of my hair, and slipped through the door of my 'night-home' for the next little while. I walked through the halls, until I got to the room I was looking for. I dropped my bag on one of the seats in the William McKinley High School Choir room, and sat down. I pulled out the bottle of shampoo, and a bar of soap I had a bought a few days ago, a fresh pair of pyjamas, and walked to the girls' locker room.

McKinley High is the perfect place for me to hide out in the night because I can sleep on the soft chairs in the choir room, shower in the locker room whenever I want, use the bathroom, and no one will ever know I was in here as long as I leave before any of the teachers. It does involve me waking up early, but it's much better than the alternative.

As I was finishing up my shower, I heard my phone chirp. My text-tone. My screen said 'Thirteen New Messages from Artie3' 'Four New Messages from BlaineJ' and 'One New Message from Mercedes'

I felt heartbroken, because I couldn't read them even though I wanted so badly too. I know I'm hurting him by not telling him where I am, but i can't for obvious reasons. I can't even bring myself to read them.

I stepped into my pyjamas, slipped my sneakers back on, and dropped my stuff back into my bag. I exchanged the shampoo and soap for the two letters I wrote. I wandered slowly back into the hall. I got to Quinn's locker first. Locker 157, I folded the letter one more time and shoved it in through one of the cracks.

When I got to Artie's locker, instead of shoving the letter in one of the cracks, I unlocked it. He told me the combo a while ago when he needed help getting his books out, and I haven't forgotten it since. Inside his locker, he had hung a few pictures of the two of us together. He had a blank locker whiteboard in there, a few empty magnets, but other than that, all he had was standard locker stuff. I kissed the letter, and a faint lip print went on the paper. All my lipstick must not have come off in the shower. I stuck it towards the bottom of his locker in plain sight, so he would have no trouble seeing it tomorrow. Before I closed his locker, I picked up one of the dry erase markers, stuck next to the white board. I simply wrote 'I Love You', put a heart around it, and closed his locker.

The next morning, I was awoken, not by my alarm which is supposed to go off at 6:15, but by the sound of a new email, at 5:43. Groggily, I opened it and when I read the article the link in the email took me, I was instantly one hundred percent awake. The article was a missing person article. I guess you can guess who the missing person was. Me. Spencer Joy Anna Stevenson.


	16. Chapter 16 Discovered

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 16~ Discovered

*Artie's POV*

I rolled up to my locker the next morning feeling so on edge. I felt like a bomb about to explode the second anyone even looked at me wrong. I saw on the news that Spencer was now considered a missing person and since she wasn't replying to my messages I automatically assumed the worst. I wasn't in any mood to come to school today, and I wasn't going to, but I figured waiting around the house all alone would be worse.

I opened my locker to get my history book, and noticed a folded piece of paper stuck below my whiteboard. Before I had a chance to open it, I saw that a fresh note was written on my whiteboard. All it said was 'I Love You" but it instantly made my day a million times better. I knew it was Spencer who had wrote it because I recognized her hand writing.

I unfolded the letter and started reading. The letter instantly brought me back down again, even though I was hearing from Spencer. The letter was basically saying, 'oh hey babe, I love you but I can't come home because it's not safe, and there's a secret I've been keeping from you that Quinn knows about that I can't tell you until I come back. Oh and you can't tell anyone about this letter or it could be worse.' I somehow don't find comfort in that. I slammed my locker and went over to Quinn.

"What the hell is going on with Spencer?" I asked Quinn.

"Artie, I've already told you. I can't tell you. She will tell you as soon as she can."

"Well that's not good enough," I muttered.

"Artie wait," Quinn said grabbing my arm. "Don't forget, you can't tell anyone. It could get her in worse trouble."

"It's the only way I'm going to get her back" I retorted.

"Okay, fine. I can't tell you everything but meet me in the choir room in five minutes I'll tell you what I can."

Five minutes later I was sitting in the choir room with Quinn.

"Like I told you," she started "I can't tell you everything. But what I can tell you is that Spencer got into a fight with her parents, it got a little heated, and she had to get away for a little while for everyone to cool off."

I was shocked. Her parents seemed so cool when I was over there. Well her dad did anyway. Her mom was asleep. "Well will she be okay?"

"I hope so" Quinn replied quietly.

*Spencer's POV*

There could not have been a worse time for my parents to call me in as a missing person. My food supply was not going to last forever and it's slowly running out. It's not like I can just walk into a store and calmly buy some groceries. Someone's going to end up noticing me. But I can't be skipping a bunch of meals because it's not just me I have to think about now. I noticed a tiny bulge starting to form on my lower belly a couple days ago.

I decided that for the next few days I would lay as low as I possibly could. I would try and find some abandoned warehouse or somewhere else deserted to stay during the day. I knew it would be hard, but what choice do I have? I'm going to still stay at McKinley at night; it's just the daytime that is going to be hard.

For some reason, the next morning I didn't wake up when I was supposed to. The teachers start arriving at quarter to seven, and I woke up at 6:30.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I shot up from my makeshift bed (which was really just four chairs pushed together.) All I had time to do was get changed and put on a tiny bit of makeup over my biggest bruises. I ran down the hall, shirt half on, phone in hand, to the janitors' closet where I've been hiding my duffel bag. I didn't have time to hid it as well as I usually did so I just threw it behind a dusty bucket and ran out the back door up into the bushes just in time to see the first car pull into the teachers parking lot.

*Sue Sylvester's POV*

"Becky I still feel like projectiling my guts out from being forced against my will to listen to the glee club's rehearsal yesterday. Since you're my Beck-retary, I need you to run to the janitor's closet and get me a bucket for my vomit."

"Alright Coach" Becky replied and ran out happily to the hallway to get me my bark bucket.

I turned on my TV. The news was on, flashing a story about a missing girl named Spencer Stevenson. Her name sounded familiar, so I logged onto the new computer I got for winning an elite cheerleading competition.

Hmm, interesting, Spencer Stevenson is a student at this school.

Becky came back in holding two items, my bucket and a bag. "Look what I found hidden behind the bucket Coach, a bag and it's full!" Becky exclaimed.

"Come here with that Becky, let me see" I ordered. I unzipped the bag and started rummaging around. I saw some clothes, toiletries, and right at the bottom, a wad of bills. "Where did you say you found this Becky?" I questioned.

"Hid behind the bucket in the janitor's closet coach, should I make an announcement saying that whoever owns this crap needs to come get it?"

I was about to say yes, when Spencer flashed back into the TV screen. "Becky, are there any pyjamas in that bag?" I asked, possibly on to something.

"Yes, why Coach, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you need to postpone that announcement, I think I have an idea who owns the duffel bag…"

At a few minutes after midnight, I heard the sound I was waiting for. I heard one of the back doors open. To get to the janitor's closet that the duffel bag was hid in, you have to pass my office. So I just had to wait long enough to see a black shadow run across the already dark hallway, before I could make my move. When I saw her, I didn't move right away, I stayed hidden in the dark for a minute. I heard her rummaging through the janitor's closet, and saying obscenities nervously when she couldn't find it.

"Is this what you're looking for Spencer?" I asked flicking on the light holding up the bag.

She whipped around. "How did you know I was here?" She demanded.

"A more important question is how did you get all those bruises?" I asked shocked. Spencer had a T-Shirt on, and her arms and face were covered in faded yellow and purple bruises.

"I asked you first." She replied.

I took her hand, "Come with me,"

"I'd rather wait out here" she protested,

"I'm not going to eat you; I need to sit down in my chiropractor approved office chair. My lower spinal cord is aching."

She reluctantly agreed and walked into my office.

"And to answer your question, little miss runaway," I started "I knew it was your things because when I was searching through your things, I recognized the shirt that was in there. You wore it to school one day."

"How do you remember that?" She asked shocked.

"I have an amazing memory. Now you have to answer my question, how did you get those bruises?"

I studied Spencer very carefully while she was answering the question.

"I fell down my stairs a couple days ago." She looked down.

"Spencer, I know that's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. A couple days ago you were a missing person. Plus, you didn't look me in the eye. So I'm going to ask you again. How did you get these bruises?"

She stared at the floor and didn't say anything.

"Did Artie do this to you?" I asked trying to get her to say something.

She gasped. "Of course not. Artie's an amazing boyfriend."

"Then why did you leave and not tell him where you went? Do you know how scared he's been about you!?" I know I'm crossing a line here, but it's the only way I can think of to get her to stop talking.

And, I was right. She looked up at me a few moments later, with a tear stained face. "I didn't want to, but I had to. Not telling him was the only way I knew of to keep him safe, and from finding out."

I got out of my chair and knelt down beside her. "Your parents did this to you didn't they?"

She nodded her head "My dad" she explained and started sobbing.

I gave her a hug. "It's going to be alright."

"That's not the worst part" she blubbered. She lifted up her shirt and showed me a faint hand mark on her slightly enlarged abdomen. "He hurt my baby." She barely got the words out before she broke down again.

My mouth dropped open. I don't understand how anyone could hurt their kid anyway, but especially your pregnant kid.

"I'm going to call social services okay?" I said picking up the phone.

"No!" She cried slamming the phone down. "That's why I left. No one's going to want a pregnant teenage girl to take care of, and even if they do find someone, the home is going to be crappy and far away from here,"

"But Spencer, I have to call them." I explained, "I can't let him get away with this, he needs to be put in jail, and you need to be put in a safer home."

"My mom doesn't hit me, she's just always drunk," she muttered. "Listen, just give me a day and I'll call them myself. I want to tell Artie and the rest of my friends before I'm whisked away by my social worker and they never see me again. I'll do it tomorrow in glee club. You can even come and witness it. I'll call right after."

"Only until tomorrow." I picked up her bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Come on, you can stay at my apartment with me tonight. My guest bed will be way more comfortable than some school floor."

"Actually, I was sleeping on a couple of the choir room chairs." She corrected. "But thank you, for everything, I appreciate it."

I was taken a bit by surprise. That was first time anyone said they appreciated something I did for them.


	17. Chapter 17 Coming Back

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 17~ Coming Back

*Spencer's POV*

* * *

**_Don't worry guys, Chapter 18 will continue from the end of this one I swear, I just stopped here to add a bit of suspense ;)_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Here's your room, there's some extra blankets in the closet if you need them," Coach Sylvester informed me. "Don't worry about waking up for school tomorrow, I'll stay home with you, and drive you right before glee club tomorrow afternoon" she offered.

I stood up and gave her a hug. I could tell it shocked her, almost like she had never been hugged before and had no idea what to. She just awkwardly put her arms around me and patted my back. "I'll let you get to bed, you're probably exhausted. See you tomorrow," she said before leaving my room.

"Goodnight Coach Sylvester," I called after her.

"We aren't in school, you're sleeping in my apartment, call me Sue." She called from wherever she was.

Before I fell asleep, I started to think about what I was doing, and started to panic. In less than 24 hours, I'm going to turn my dad in to the police.

My phone started to buzz, and surprise, surprise, it was a text from Artie. But instead of ignoring it like I usually would. Instead, I opened it and started scrolling through all his texts. I was up to thirty four. They were basically all the same. "Where are you" "Are you okay?" "I miss you come home." The latest one said "I got your letter, are you in danger? I love you."

I clicked on the message box and started typing. "I'm okay now, I'll explain soon, sooner than you think. Goodnight, I love you" and I turned off my phone and got comfortable in my bed. I soon realized how tired I actually was.

The next morning, well afternoon rather, when I woke up, I didn't say much to Sue. She didn't try to make conversation either, which I was very grateful for. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Without speaking a word to each other, I went and got ready and got my stuff together. That didn't take very long because I didn't put on any makeup and I don't have that much stuff. I put on a now too tight T-Shirt and a pair of stretch capris. The one good thing about finally telling the glee club is I can stop wearing such hot clothes all the time.

I stopped in the doorway of the guest room and stared at myself in the floor length mirror on the other side of the room. I have a tiny bit of a noticeable baby bump. I softly placed my hand on it.

"It's time to go," Sue said quietly bringing me back to reality. I picked up my duffel bag and followed her out to the 'Sue-Mobile' as she calls it.

When we got to the school, all the New Directions were in the choir room. I didn't want anyone to see me prematurely.

As we got closer and closer to the choir room, my heart started to race. I had mixed emotions. I was so nervous about coming clean about everything, but I was so excited to see Artie. I miss him so much.

We got to the door, and I just stood there. It was closed to no one could see me.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to go in now, come in when you're ready," Sue told me. And she opened the door and walked in, leaving it open just a crack.

*Artie's POV*

"Okay guys so this week's assignment is… Sue, what are you doing here?" Mr. Shue asked as Coach Sylvester came marching in to the choir room.

"I just came to observe." She lied smoothly.

"Sue if you came to try and tear us down with regionals so close I swear."

"William, I resent you for saying such a thing. I would never do such an awful thing. I think me being here could inspire your glee club members. They are looking for a way to entertain and inspire their audience. Well today I am the audience."

"I'm not buying it Sue."

"Buy it or no, it's the truth."

"Coach, Sylvester, are you trying to tell us you're here just to listen to us sing, and to help us win regionals, and expect us to believe it after all the things you've done to us?" I asked suspiciously.

"Fine you caught me. William, I was actually asked to come support one of your One Directions or whatever you guys are called."

"Oh, is that right Sue? Okay NEW Directions, which one of you guys asked Coach Sue to, come and support you."

"I did" a majestic, and my favourite voice spoke quietly.

Spencer or someone who I thought was Spencer, walked through the choir room door.

The sight of Spencer brought tears to my eyes. She had bruises up and down her arms, and a few on her face. Surprisingly she seemed to have gained a bit of weight because her shirt was a bit too tight for her.

*Spencer's POV*

Almost instantly as I walked through the door, Artie and I made eye contact. I couldn't even contain myself, I just ran right over to him as soon as we did. "I missed you so much" I cried.

"I missed you too, where were you? Are you in danger? How did you get those bruises?" He asked rambling.

"All that's coming I swear, but first I have a song to sing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I did not sign up for a song." Sue ranted.

"I'm sorry Coach, I promise it will be good," I smiled. "Mr. Shue, the first time I came into this choir room, the word "secrets" was wrote up on the board. Judging by the way I know how you teach, I'm guessing that was the weeks' assignment. Well, I have some secrets of my own that I feel bad about not speaking up until now. So I chose a song that I think represents my situation perfectly."

I walked up the front of the room and started singing solo, something I've never done in front of anyone before.

* * *

_**"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet,**_

_**Shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**_

_**Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**_

_**Stone-hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run, stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium"**_

* * *

As I belted out the last titanium, I felt my hand gravitate towards my belly and tears roll down my face.

My voice broke before I was finished and I fell to the ground sobbing. I felt all my friends immediately come to my side, even though they haven't a clue what I was crying over.

"I have to make a very important call guys," I announced, "I'm going to keep it on speaker because I think you guys deserve to finally know why I left."

"You don't have to do that" Sue told me.

"But I want to." I pulled myself up onto a stool and dialed the number for social services.

"Hello this is Lauren from Child Protective Services, how may I help you today?" She asked.

I heard a couple people gasp and Artie's face went pale.

"Hi, I'm Spencer, and I need to report an abusive parent."


	18. Chapter 18 the Truth Comes Out

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 18~ the Truth Comes Out

*Spencer's POV*

* * *

_**Okay guys, I think this is the Chapter a bunch of you have been waiting for. You'll notice the end sort of hints at something. Don't worry guys, this story isn't over yet ;)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Okay sweetheart, I'm glad you called" Lauren replied. "I just have to ask you a few questions. First of all, is it one of your parents or a parent of someone you know?"

"M-my dad" I stuttered nervously.

"Okay hunny, you did the right thing calling. Now is he physically, emotionally or sexually abusing you?"

"Physically," I answered.

"Alright, how is he hurting you, and how long has thing been going on?"

"Um, four years, and" my voice broke "he hits me and kicks me when he gets angry or frustrated, he slaps me if I do something wrong, and he yanks on my hair."

"Well I'm very sorry you've had to go through this, but I'm glad you're telling me now. What's your name again sweetie? Spencer?"

"Yes, Spencer Stevenson"

"I actually heard your missing person's story this morning on the radio. By what you're telling, am I correct to assume that you ran away from your unsafe home life?"

"Yes, that's right,"

"Was it just because you realized that you needed to get away?"

Once again my voice broke. "No, not totally," I paused and started sobbing again. I placed my hand on my unborn baby. "He hurt my little girl."

Up until this point, the members of New Directions have been more or less quiet, just a few deep breaths or gasps here and there. But when I said this, the room blew up;

Quinn went into hysterics, with Puck trying to calm her down,

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes were all crying,

Santana was muttering something about going all Lima Heights Snixx on his ass,

Brittany was off talking to a bucket about Lord Tubbington, and Mr. Schue and Coach Sue were sharing the same stomach sick look. It was the first time I saw them sharing anything.

Then, there's Artie. He has a twisted look on his face that I've never seen before; it was almost a mix of fear, anger, and depression.

Everyone started yelling out different things, sort of sending me into shock. Only Artie stayed silent.

Lauren's voice shocked me back into reality. "You have a child?" Lauren asked, clearly concerned.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "I'm pregnant."

Still silent, Artie slowly moved my hand away from my stomach and lifted up my shirt, his arm shaking. Dad's handprint was still visible on my stomach. Artie whacked the armrest on his wheelchair and burst into angry tears.

"Does the father of your baby know about your pregnancy?" Lauren questioned on.

"Not up until just now," I admitted.

"Are you guys still together or have you broken up?

"Still together," I answered, staring over at a still freaking out Artie. Thankfully, Mr. Shue and Finn were over with him.

"And what do you plan on doing with the baby? Are you keeping her, getting an abortion, adoption?"

"Uh, well I haven't quite decided yet, but most likely adoption. I'm not getting an abortion." I answered.

"Okay. Spencer, I'm going to be honest with you alright? It's going to be very difficult to find you a foster home, anywhere near Lima. I only tell you this because I don't want you to get your hopes up. But I promise I will try my best, so you can be close to your support team throughout your pregnancy."

"Okay," I sighed.

"And to be quite honest, it's going to be hard enough finding a foster family willing to take a pregnant teenager" Lauren admitted. "Unless you have anyone you can stay with until the baby is born.

For a split second, Artie's house ran through my mind, but I knew I couldn't spring that on his mom, whom I love very much. "No, I don't" I said sadly.

This sort of brought Artie back and he started to say something when he was interrupted by someone who hadn't said much this whole time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute" Sue walked over and took my phone from me. "This is Sue Sylvester talking, I'm sure you know me from my segment on WOHN-TV called Sue's Corner. I refuse to allow this poor innocent girl to be sent away to some terrible unloving family to have her baby. She can stay with me until her baby is born, and as long as she needs to afterwards, until she gets on her feet. Whether she keeps the baby, or gives her up for adoption" Sue stated. She handed me back the phone. "Continue your conversation."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I mouthed thank you and Lauren kept talking. "So Spencer, I'm going to send this information over to the police, do you have all your things from your house?"

"Not even close, I have just a few outfits and some toiletries. I just took the essentials."

Lauren took a minute before she replied. "Okay so Spencer, here is how things are going to work. I have the police on the other line, and they said they are going to locate your dad as soon as they can; they are starting a search immediately. In a few days they are going to need to question you, and when they do, they will take you to your house to get your things. Until then, you can go nowhere near your house, and you can have no contact whatsoever with your mom or dad. None at all, understand?"

MOM! I completely forgot about her. "What's going to happen to my mom?" I asked frantically. "She doesn't hit me, it's only my dad."

"Well from what I understand, she has a substance abuse problem. So she will be put into rehab for a while, then afterwards, it just depends on her attitude, and how she decides to live after rehab. Why? Are you hoping to live with her again?"

"No! That is the opposite of what I want. That's why I asked." I admitted.

"Well I can assure you, we will be sure not put in a home that you don't want to be."

"Thank you." I sighed with relief.

"So that should be all for now, don't forget what I said about staying away from your house. I'll be in touch, bye Spencer."

"Bye" I whispered and heard the dial tone. I just sat listening to the dial tone for a minute.

All my friends just sort of sat there, teary eye, staring at me, wondering what I was going to do next. It took a couple minutes, but when it finally sank in what I had just done, I started to shake. Artie rolled over and I lost it. I leaned my head in his lap and started sobbing uncontrollably. He just rubbed my back, and soothed me. Nobody moved the whole twenty minutes I was crying. When I was done, he kissed the top of my head. Quinn came and sat next to me and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Well, it's all over Spence." She said soothingly. "You can finally start your new life."

"It's not over yet," I said wiping my eyes. "They've got to find him first. And you don't know my dad. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be"


	19. Chapter 19 All Was Not Well

"Spartie"

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS I MENTION! ONLY SPENCER AND HER FAMILY ARE MINE

Chapter 19~ All Was Not Well

*Artie's POV*

"Spencer, I really think we need to tell my parents" I stated, knowing this conversation would probably lead to an argument. I've been telling her for the past three weeks she's been back that we need to tell my parents about the baby. She keeps finding some stupid excuse not to.

"Yes Artie I know, but this is not exactly an easy conversation to have. How would you feel if the roles were reversed and it was your kid coming to you?"

"I'd be glad that my child trusts me enough to tell me early enough to get the help he would need. I feel guilty not telling them. Besides, mom misses you." Spencer hasn't been over to my house since she came home three weeks ago. She's getting bigger and she doesn't want my parents to see. Plus, she doesn't want any questions asked about her leaving.

"Artie, please don't start this right now, I'm not in the mood. I talked to the police last night and they said they have no idea where dad is. I swear as soon as they find him we'll tell your parents. They are going to take me over to the house tomorrow though so I can get my stuff" she took my hand "will you come with me? I don't think I can do it alone."

"Of course I will. What kind of question is that?" I patted my lap. "Hop on, I'll give you and mini me a ride to class."

"Artie, the baby's a girl."

"Then I'll give you and mini you a ride to class"

She laughed and sat on my lap. "Artie, I never apologized for not telling you about the baby, and my dad. I didn't know how. I was too scared. Then after I left, I figured if I told you, you would have done something stupid and screwed all three of us."

"I understand. No more secrets okay?"

"Deal."

*Spencer's POV*

"How're you doing?" Quinn asked in the choir room after school.

"Pretty good, I'm going to my house tomorrow to get my stuff, the police called last night. The baby's fine. I have to go back to the doctor soon, just to make sure, but I feel fine."

"That's good. Wow, going back to the house huh? How's that going to be?"

"Scary," I admitted. "I only have bad memories from there so we'll see how it goes. Artie's coming, but I'd really like it if you came too. You think you'd be able to?"

"Of course I'll come with you" she hugged me "Right after school?"

"Yeah, the police are meeting me in the parking lot at 2:45."

"I'll be there" she promised.

I didn't sleep very well that night. Sue offered to come with me, but i told her it was okay. To be honest, I didn't really want her there. She's done so much for me, but I think it would be easier with just me, Artie and Quinn.

At quarter to three, I nervously walked out of school with Quinn and Artie, hand in hand with both of them. The police cars were already there.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Detective Jones" one of the police officers introduced "and that's Detective Chandler. We will be escorting you to your parent's house."

"Okay," I said "so do you want us to drive over in my car behind you?"

"That's perfect" he answered

"Um officer" Artie piped up embarrassed "do you think you could lift me into her car?"

"Of course" Officer Jones lifted Artie out of the chair and into the car. "See you in a couple minutes."

"I'll drive Spencer, just direct the way" Quinn offered.

"Thanks Quinn." I sighed with relief. I'm so happy to have friends like them.

"Okay, so I'm going to go in first and do a check, then when I give the all clear, Chandler, you enter with them." Officer Jones ordered when we got to my house.

Officer Chandler nodded.

After Officer Jones gave the okay and we walked in, I could feel my knees go weak. It was scary all the bad memories just started flooding back to me. "I-I need a minute" I stammered.

"It's okay, take your time these things can be very stressful" Officer Chandler said.

I took a minute on the floor, then jumped back up and grabbed some boxes the police officers brought. "Come on guys, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

I don't have a lot of stuff, so it only took two hours to completely pack (and fold and organize) my life. While Quinn, Artie, and I packed up my stuff, the police investigated the house. They found wads and wads of bills, hidden in numerous parts of the house. Apparently the poor thing was just an act. Instead of revoking it, the police let me keep the money, given my situation. I guess I may have a chance of going to college after all. Or keeping my baby…

After leaving the house, we decided to go to Breadstix to celebrate my "starting over" if you will. We were all drinking milkshakes waiting for our pie when we all simultaneously got a text. Quinn took a sip of strawberry milkshake and looked at hers, swallowed and groaned. "Ugh, it's from Rachel" she complained. "Don't even bother to read yours, I can tell you what it says. We have a glee club meeting. She got Mr. Shue at the school and everything.

"Well screw glee club; I'm not going anywhere till my baby gets some pie" Artie said winking.

"Oh shut up Artie," I said playfully slapping his arm. "You're the one who wants the pie."

"Well if the baby has even ten percent Artie-G in her, she wants some pie too."

Quinn and I started to laugh.

We arrived at the school thirty minutes later than we were supposed to. At least we had an excuse. When we walked in, instantly Rachel started raging. "WHAT TOOK SO LONG? WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE REGIONALS IS? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY ENOUGH TO BE IN GLEE CLUB" she exclaimed furiously.

"Rachel shut up" I snapped. Everyone looked at me shocked. "Quite frankly where we were is none of your damn business where we just came from. I have been going through hell these past few weeks so I do not need this from you right now. I just came from my house, they still haven't found my dad and I am trying to make the biggest decision of my life. So can you please just SCREW OFF!"

Rachel's, along with everyone else's, jaws dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" she said quietly.

Puck started to laugh, while I started to shake.

"I need to take a breather." I walked out shakily to the bathroom. Quinn didn't follow me because she knew I needed to be alone.

In the bathroom, I splashed some cold water on my face. When I lifted my head, I jumped.

"Miss me?" An evil voice asked.

Standing behind me was my FBI wanted father.


End file.
